jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Kapsuła do nurkowania
thumb|300pxKapsuła do nurkowania ''- konstrukcja stworzona przez Czkawkę, którą zaprojektowano pod kątem nurkowania pod wodą i w celu uwolnienia Shipsbane'a z łańcuchów Łowców smoków. Pojawia się w serialu ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, po raz pierwszy w odcinku Straszna cieśnina. Budowa Kapsuła przypomina kształtem i wyglądem hełm nurka. Jest wykonana z odpornego na szeroką gamę smoczych technik ataku, przede wszystkim ogień. Ma kolisty kształt, z okrągłym otworem pod spodem kapsuły służącym do wchodzenia na jej pokład i jednocześnie utrzymującym powietrze wewnątrz, gdy kapsuła się zanurza. Trzy drewniane nogi utrzymują konstrukcję około dwóch metrów nad ziemią bądź dnem, umożliwiając swobodne opuszczanie oraz wchodzenie do środka kapsuły zarówno na lądzie, jak i pod wodą. Kapsuła ma także okienko wykonane z zastygniętego bursztynu Śmiercipieśnia, jako że materiał ten wykazuje wysoką odporność na ekstremalne zmiany ciśnienia. Pojawienie się W odcinku Straszna cieśnina ''Czkawka wpada na pomysł skontruowania kapsuły do nurkowania. Został zainspirowany kociołkiem, który przypadkiem dostrzegł na głowie Szpadki. Do budowy kapsuły używa ogromnego kotła używanego dotąd przez Pyskacza, który wzmacnia gronkielowym żelazem oraz bursztynem Śmiercipieśnia, z którego konstruuje okienko. Głównymi atutami konstrukcji miała być wytrzymałość na duże ciśnienie na głębokościach, a także utrzymanie powietrza w środku, by osoby w niej siedząca miały czym oddychać pod wodą. thumb|left|[[Szczerbatek usiłuje uwolnić Czkawkę]]Czkawka ma zamiar użyć kapsuły do uwolnienia spętanego łańcuchami przez Łowców na dnie oceanu Podwodnego Rozpruwacza. Zanim spuszcza się na samo dno, przeprowadza kilkakrotną próbę wytrzymałości kapsuły, wnosząc poprawki między innymi do okienka, które pęka pod wpływem ciśnienia (Czkawka o mały włos wówczas nie tonie). Gdy w końcu kolejne próby kończą się powodzeniem, chłopak nurkuje na dno i używa kapsuły jako swoistej butli tlenowej; regularnie powraca do niej, by odetchnąć powietrzem. Gdy Czkawka uwalnia smoka, ten zostaje zaniepokojony strzałami z katapult Viggo, i przypadkiem odcina łańcuch umożliwiający kapsule powrót na powietrznię. Czkawka zostaje wówczas uwięziony w jej środku na dnie oceanu i o mały włos nie ginie; nawet Szczerbatek nie może mu pomóc, po prostu ją niszcząc, ze względu na wytrzymałość konstrukcji. Na szczęście Podwodny Rozpruwacz, prawdopodobnie z wdzięczności za uwolnienie, wyczuwa zagrożenie życia Czkawki i wyciąga go na powierzchnię. thumb|[[Astrid i Throk w kapsule]] W odcinku ''Wykluwanie wulkanów, kapsuła ponownie zostaje używa przez Jeźdźców, tym razem do bezpiecznej przeprawy przez wnętrze wulkanu Wielkiego Protektora. Astrid, i Throk niepokoją się przedłużającą się nieobecnością Czkawki, Mali i Sztukamięs, którzy mają za zadanie dostarczyć jajo Eruptodona do jaskini we wnętrzu wulkanu, gdzie zgodnie z tradycją oraz biologicznymi wymaganiami gatunku pisklę wewnątrz jaja może się prawidłowo rozwijać. Ponieważ długo nie wracają, Astrid pragnie sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku, spuszczając się do krateru. Konieczna jednak jest ochrona przed rosącym poziomem lawy, i to Mieczyk wpada na pomysł, by użyć w tym celu kapsuły, dodatkowo pokrytej odporną na płynną skałę i temperaturę śliną Eruptodona. Niestety łańcuch podtrzymujący kapsułę na bezpiecznej wysokości topnieje, a kapsuła ląduje w lawie z Astrid i Throkiem uwięzionymi w środku. Bardzo szybko zaczynają się przegrzewać, ale na szczęście w porę Sztukamięs wydostaje się z jaskini i ratuje uwięzionych w kapsule przyjaciół. W odcinku The Wings of War (część 1), Krogan oraz Viggo wpadają na pomysł użycia kapsuły w celu zejścia w głąb wulkanu na Końcu Świata, by odzyskać spoczywające tam na skalnej półce Smocze Oko. Okazuje się jednak, że nie jest to konieczne; poziom lawy jest na tyle niski, że mężczyźni zdołają tam zejść o własnych nogach. Galeria Hiccup's Diving Bell.png Dire Straits47.jpg Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Przedmioty z filmów